


lost and found

by luckysam78



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, Organized Crime, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: ricky didn’t expect to get emotionally attached to the guy he stole the wallet from and he definitely did not expect himself to take it this far





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> based on a writing prompt from @writing-prompt-s on tumblr:
> 
> "one day, you lose your wallet, and it is found by a mob boss, who figures out that you aren't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they start anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in the mail, eventually, the mob boss sends you a letter stating that they bought you a house, and it lists an address. What do you do?"

Ricky was probably the only person on the planet who thought identity theft was an art. Most people would just scour online and pick some random people who had tons of money to steal from but Ricky was on a higher level than those criminals with low standards and too much greed. Some people would call Ricky spoiled as he grew up in a pretty wealthy family but if anything, Ricky just considered it an advantage rather than something to be ashamed of. Then again, his family was an important part of the organized crime world and nobody really wanted to mess with the Goldsworth’s. 

Lucy Goldsworth was the one who had taught Ricky how to properly steal identities. She taught him various methods but Ricky’s personal favorite was pickpocketing. While many people saw pick-pocketing as a disgraceful act but pickpocketing was easily less traceable than stealing identities off the internet. Lucy had shown him how to slip his hand into people’s pockets and steal their wallet without fumbling. She had even allowed him to practice on her and eventually, Ricky perfected his pick-pocketing skills. 

Next, Ricky learned how to choose which identities to steal from the array of identities stolen from wallets. This involved the use of the internet to research the people and find out where they lived, how much they had in their bank account, and what their jobs were. The more famous they were, the less likely the identity could be used. Additionally, the person being sold the identification should not live in the same area where the actual person lived in case somebody could call them out for stealing an identity. The final step in stealing an identity was relatively simple compared to the process of obtaining the identification in the first place. One simply had to replace the person’s photo on the identification with their own and the identity could be used. 

Ricky was taught how to steal identities because his family, in addition to killing people for money, ran a business where they stole identities and sold them. He grew familiar in the practice of identity theft but still preferred killing people to pickpocketing. But, occasionally, Ricky still pickpocketed and stole a couple identities when he had time. 

Today was one of those days where Ricky didn’t have many tasks to do. He had finished most of his assignments and decided to go out and steal some identities. Ricky decided to go to the mall as it was the ideal location with all the bustling people and loud commotion. He scanned the crowd of people threading in and out of stores with their hands full of shopping bags. His eyes landed on a tall person in a trench coat and fedora hat who was either a private detective or a passionate cosplayer and he saw the outline of a wallet in the trench coat. 

Ricky casually walked towards the person and he bumped into the person, quickly reaching into the detective’s pocket to grab the wallet and slipping it into his own pocket. The detective seemed surprised by Ricky’s contact and Ricky quickly apologized, looking down at his watch and pretending he was in a rush, leaving to disappear into the crowd before the person could follow him. Ricky stole from a couple other people but nobody was as peculiar as that person. 

When he arrived home, he sorted through the wallets and chose a couple good ones to use. The last wallet Ricky went through was the detective’s. The detective’s name was C.C. Tinsley, according to his driver’s license, and he was actually quite handsome. As it turns out, C.C. Tinsley was a private detective and when Ricky looked at his bank account, he felt bad for stealing Tinsley’s wallet. C.C. was clearly having some financial issues and Ricky, for the first time in his life, decided to return the wallet. He dropped the wallet (which had a couple more bills in it) off at C.C.’s doorstep and waited near the house in his car. 

C.C. returned home from work and was delighted to find his wallet. His smile was stunning and for a moment, Ricky couldn’t believe that he ever stole this man’s wallet in the first place. C.C. took out a piece of paper from his coat and scribbled something on it, leaving it on the doorstep before he went into his house. Ricky snuck out of his car and stealthily grabbed the note before hurrying to the car and reading it. C.C. had written, “Thanks for returning the wallet! I’m not sure if you’re the one who stole it but thanks anyway :)”. He felt like a teenage girl who had just received her first love letter as he put the note in his pocket and drove home with a smile on his face. 

Ricky thought that he would eventually forget about C.C. but he was sorely mistaken. Even after he was cleaning up corpses, he couldn’t help but wonder what C.C. was doing (probably investigating) and he wondered if C.C. thought about him too. C.C. didn’t know who Ricky was but maybe he wondered who had returned his wallet. Ricky was not used to emotional attachment so this whole concept was very new to him. He didn’t know if his feelings were caused by the act of doing something good for once in his life but whatever these feelings were, they were a little uncomfortable. Eventually, Ricky accepted his feelings and decided to reach out to C.C. again by sending him an envelope of money with a note that read “here’s a small gift! r.g.” 

Again, Ricky watched C.C.’s reaction from afar and that was where he finally started to openly adore C.C. Ricky began by sending C.C. money and small gifts, such as watches, and over time, he slowly began to up the price of the gifts. C.C.’s reaction always gave Ricky a ridiculous amount of satisfaction and Lucy began noticing Ricky spending more time daydreaming about C.C. Ricky’s new favorite hobby was online shopping and sending clothes to C.C. that he thought C.C. would look good in and C.C. did end up wearing a couple outfits Ricky sent. This prompted Ricky to think bigger and one day, C.C. found a brand new TV waiting for him at his front door. 

The detective was starting to find these gifts more strange and although he was obviously delighted, he confused by who possibly would go through all the trouble to help him. He tried to find Ricky but he never spotted the mysterious person who left all the gifts for him. Ricky didn’t stop sending gifts and C.C. left lots of thank you notes, all of which Ricky collected and cherished.

The final straw for C.C. was Ricky buying him a new house. One would assume that buying a house would cost a lot of Ricky but for C.C., Ricky was willing to kill everybody on the planet. C.C. was definitely not expecting to find out that he got a new house from the note Ricky left behind and he quickly wrote a note that read “Thank you very much for the house! I’m afraid I can’t take it as it’s too big of a gift and you’ve been too kind already. I would love for us to meet. Come by tomorrow at 7 PM if you would like.”

Later that night, Ricky spent all his time looking through his closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. He was nervous about meeting C.C. but hoped that if he met the detective, C.C. would accept the house. While he was choosing an outfit, Ricky suddenly realized he was basically C.C.’s sugar daddy and laughed out loud. Little did he know that his mother had been watching him pick outfits from the doorway and was smiling at how happy her son was. 

Ricky arrived at C.C.’s place at precisely 7 PM and as he walked up to the front door, C.C. turned around and met his eyes, breaking into a smile, “As a private investigator, I feel like I should report as I’ve heard a lot about you. But, as a friend, I’m going to welcome you inside my house and have a nice chat about why you shouldn’t go around buying strangers houses.”

Ricky laughed and finally, he realized that there was a name for this whimsical feeling: love.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
